Qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait ?
by Sirius-05
Summary: J’avais besoin de calme, de sérénité… Là haut, parmi les étoiles et la lune je me sens libre… j’ai l’impression de voler tout en restant immobile, les yeux perdus dans les firmaments…


**Qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait ?**

J'avais besoin de calme, de sérénité… Là-haut, parmi les étoiles et la lune je me sens libre… j'ai l'impression de voler tout en restant immobile, les yeux perdus dans les firmaments… C'est aussi grisant que le fait même de voler… Voler… Les êtes humain sont incapable de voler me direz-vous… c'est vrai, les gens normaux ne peuvent pas voler… mais moi je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal… je sais voler, me rendre invisible, peindre le futur, déplacer des objets par la pensée, me régénérer spontanément, lire dans les pensée et bien d'autre choses encore… Je ne suis pas un monstre ou un quelconque animal de laboratoire, il y a quelques temps, je n'étais qu'un aide soignant accompagnant les gens malade à la fin de leur vie. J'étais quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, tellement normal que personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'étais insignifiant… J'ai toujours donné mais jamais rien reçu, sauf peut-être de Nathan, mon frère, fierté de mes parents…

Moi, je n'étais pas assez bien… Je n'avais pas des aspiration aussi grandes que mon frère… Je suis simplement moi… Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé à ce niveau là… Je suis toujours dans l'ombre…

Il quelques temps, j'ai rencontré une femme, Simone, qui était la fille de l'un de mes patients… Je l'ai aimé et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été aimé en retour… Nous avons été heureux pendant un temps mais elle est morte, par ma faute… et je suis à nouveau seul mais j'ai malgré tout découvert que je pouvais être utile au monde. Avec mes pouvoirs, je peux sauver le monde et les gens comme moi… J'ai déjà fais un pas dans cette direction en sauvant la cheerleader de Sylar… Save the cheerleader… Save the world… Claire…

Bien qu'elle soit jeune, elle a su faire battre mon cœur par sa douceur, sa beauté et son courage… Elle a su me redonner du sens à ma vie… Moi, qui étais si insignifiant, suis devenu un héro… son héro…

Je l'aime, enfin, je l'ai aimé un court instant… J'ignore si elle l'a jamais su ou même si elle a ressentis la même chose que moi… je ne le saurais sans doute jamais… une histoire entre nous serait folie… Je l'aime toujours mais c'est impossible… J'ai appris récemment qu'elle était ma nièce… Imaginez ma joie et ma fierté de savoir qu'une personne comme elle puisse faire parti de ma famille ! J'ai été peiné au début car je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre nous mais je ne suis plus seul… je sais aujourd'hui que quelqu'un compte sur moi et à confiance en moi…

Ce soir, je regarde les étoiles et je pense que peut-être demain, je serais parmi elles… qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait… il m'a désigné comme étant celui qui détruira New York, la bombe humaine… si cela venait à être vrai, je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas… je l'ai déjà fais d'ailleurs, en confiant un révolver à Claire, je me condamne volontairement… Si Claire arrive à me tuer avant que je n'explose, j'ai peut-être une chance de vivre grâce à la régénération… Si j'explose, je sais que je survivrais mais je refuse de vivre avec la mort de millier de gens sur la conscience… la mort est préférable… je n'ai jamais rien fait d'héroïque dans ma vie, mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui laisse couler les choses… mon frère pense que c'est inévitable, moi je pense qu'on peut toujours changer les choses… Qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait ?

Parfois j'aimerais redevenir quelqu'un de normal… C'est un lourd fardeau que de porter l'avenir du monde sur ses épaules… et de lutter contre Sylar, ombre menaçante qui rode toujours, prêt à tuer…

Heureusement, depuis que j'ai découvert que j'avais de pouvoirs, je sais que je ne suis plus seul, d'autres que moi ont aussi des dons et sont également prêt à lutter…

Il est temps pour moi de rentrer à présent, l'inattendu peut nous tomber dessus à chaque instant et si nous ne sommes pas prêt, tout peut basculer… c'est pour cela qu'il faut profiter de la vie un maximum et être aux côtés de ceux que l'on aime… Qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait ?

* * *

Hum... Bon, ça m'est venu comme ça... je m'ennuyais alors, je me suis mise à écrire... Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez...

Une petite question à deux cents : A votre avis qui est le narateur de cette fic? (Non et non, ce n'est pas moi !!! Mais j'aimerais bien l'avoir à côté de moi! je suis folle de lui! )

Gros bisous à tous!

Sirius-05


End file.
